


Mamihlapinatapai

by Kittymaree



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymaree/pseuds/Kittymaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapai (n)</p>
<p>A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dan Howell is not your ordinary youtuber. He's a known youtuber with millions of subscribers, a man with a high sense of fashion and is popular within social media, a genius with an IQ of ten people working together, is a multimillionaire and a guy known for his irresistible charisma and handsome face.</p>
<p>Not to mention his totally over the top gorgeous girlfriend.</p>
<p>He should be happy with that right?</p>
<p>He should be finding that out when he finds this raven haired, blue-eyed beauty crying across the waiting area taking out his clothes and throwing it out.<br/>-</p>
<p>Ian Hecox is definitely in trouble now. Not only his friend Phil missing for three days straight, he is also constantly nagged by his COWORKER, The handsome-yet-totally-nerd, Anthony Padilla about what he may have heard Ian calling out of his name while Ian's ... doing something unexplainable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Ian's got it under control.No sweat.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapai

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story. Please don't attack me when I do something wrong for your taste. English is not my first language as well so please be nice. :D

**Fuck.**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A great start for another confusing story. Maybe I should put this up and try to see how many comments I'll be getting from my subscribers when they hear this. And I'm guessing that that they'll exclaim 'We're right!' again on my social media.

 

 

So, let's start at the beginning.

 

 

I don't always wear anything special but for this day, I kinda did.Maybe because after a few hours on the plane, I'll be meeting my girlfriend, Brittany.We met when I was still studying law in Manchester and it clicked, as we got some similar interests like food or fashion. But I can't say that we're like that 'soul mates' material or the 'we are destined to be together' thing. We're that couple who, for some reason, tends to stay in each other as if we don't have any choice.

 

 

So yeah, what a fun life do I have.

 

 

J-just..No.

 

 

She knows my gender, heck even my sexuality. I'm Bisexual and in this type of job I'm working, it's not an option. I'm a youtuber. Kinda like the underground celebrity. But, that's not it.

 

 

I'm known as the type of guy with that suave outlooks, fashionable clothes, an excellent girlfriend, a diploma that states I've graduated with the highest degree of award, as a summa cumlaude, with the most subscribers over 43 million ( that's a lot of subscribers) and especially, straight.

 

 

But apparently, my fans think otherwise.

 

 

Throughout the years of entertainment I've done in Youtube, my fans would always say that this is not me. The me they've known for the past decade that is. And I always, ALWAYS, explain to them that I am not what they're talking about. The fire though died down slowly as I introduced Brittany to them, to a relief. But that didn't stop them on making those beautiful but quite creepy tumblr posts on the internet, which is really interesting to be honest.

 

 

So yes, my flight on Los Angeles.

 

 

Brittany decided to work as an international lawyer, which is kind of cool considering as she is able to fly to any parts of the globe free, whilst I stay on the motherland.

 

 

I don't compare my state to hers, honestly. Cause, I'm not joking, ever since I graduated from Manchester and even though I had chosen my career as a youtuber over being a lousy and boring lawyer (which is of course a waste for my intellectual skills as I have 158 I.Q, according to my mother) there are still a lot of phone calls from different high standard law offices that is still offering me a slot on their place, which is amazing.

 

 

My life after youtube is settled.

 

 

Enough of this narration about my life, I cast a look on my phone to see it ringing. I look down on it and take it.

 

**_'Brittany Calling..'_ **

 

"Hello."

 

 

_'Dan!! Hey babe I just want to tell you, could you um, just go straight to my apartment? Apparently there this case that my office mate has given which is really complicated and I have to go to Guam impromptu cause that's where my client is.'_

 

 

"It's our freaking anniversary Brit! How could you go to a tropical country?! No, wait, let me rephrase that. Didn't you told me that you're getting a day off on our anniversary? Why are you still getting some case then?"

 

_'I did. It's just that this is my biggest case and I think it can get me to promotion. I didn't get your outstanding skills as a genius and for my boss to give this opportunity is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. So please understand babe. Don't worry, I'll try to get back as soon as I can and I'm going to repay this accident. I love you!!!"_

 

And she hung up.

 

 

'I guess I'll have to plan for what I'm going to do for the next three weeks, at most.' Dan says on his mind as he drags his suitcase and strides confidently, covering up his disappointment on his girlfriend.

 

 

-

 

 

'I don't know her! I swear Phil!'

 

 

Those words are the things that keeps on ringing again and again inside my head as I sat on this corner near the garbage can whilst emptying the contents of one of my three suitcases (They're quite enormous too, to be honest), and crying non-stop about my useless, pathetic life.

 

 

I'm a youtuber. I live by posting a lot of things, which are weird videos of me. I do collab videos with other youtubers too, but, after I met Kyle I guess it kind of stop?

 

 

I mean, Kyle do get jealous a lot. And he gets jealous over EVERY person which is either a girl or a boy.( I'm gay for fuck's sake and I also did some coming out so it should be obvious that flirting with some random girl is a nightmare)

 

 

But no. He just keeps on going with me on every youtube playlist and he bans me to do collab as he didn't find it quite right.

 

 

So let's explain my behaviour on my introduction.

 

 

I just came from Florida with my family for vacation and I have to go home early as I remembered that I have some editing needed to work with. My mother did agree and so I go home alone. I didn't bother calling Kyle as that guy probably is sleeping, as I was thinking he must have done.I catch some taxi and looked up on our apartment, which is good-looking and huge. (Thank God we found this place)

 

I open the door as silently as I can and intend to surprise Kyle when I heard a moan coming from our room. My heart start to palpitate faster yet I kept myself cool, and tiptoed to our room. I exclaim when I saw what is happening in our room.

 

 

Kyle is in there, naked, with his officemate.

 

"Wh-..What.."

 

Kyle looks flabbergasted, suddenly taking some blanket to cover up his naked torso "Ph-..Phil!!I thought you're not home till next week.."

 

 

"I have to get home to edit some videos.." I said as I unclench and clench my balled fist "Wh-..When did this.."

 

 

"Three months.." The girl said confidently, looking at me with blazing glares " He is getting bored with you going all virgin and I don't think you satisfy him like I do so I would really appreciate that you get out now, like right now."

 

 

"Michelle!!" Kyle shouts at the girl. He then looks at me and pleads "Phil, I'm really sorry..Please forgive me baby.."

 

I just stood there shocked and exhausted. I closed my eyes and inhale a deep breath. I don't want to look like some sad puppy getting kicked. I also keep track the tears threatening to get out of my eyes, so I look down on Kyle.

 

"I need space."

 

 

And that is where it stops, the explanation to my disgusting situation is. I did order another flight to Los Angeles hoping to see my family again but I thought that it is unnecessary so I decided to book a reservation on some hotel there, fortunately grabbing a reservation.

 

I was still sitting beside the bin, thank you very much. I just thank the Gods and statues that represents any religions for the absence of crowds that may have some of my subscribers, which I don't really care by the way.

 

 

"Do you need any help sir?"

 

I flinched, looking at my back with snotty and runny nose to see the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

 

 

"*sniff*Wh-..what..?" I said, my voice hoarse from all the crying.

 

 

"I think I do have time to help you. After all, we're both british." The man said, scratching his neck as his brown eyes is swimming with gold specks that I kept on drowning to. "Don't worry, I'm not a rapist. I should also probably say that we've met before but that would be creepy. So what do you say, can I help?" After that he smiled that his dimples are showing.

 

 

Great. I got turned own by a strange man in a freaking airport that has the possibility of being a terrorist.

 

 

I look on my crumpled clothes again and throw some random shirt on the bin. The man's eyes just keep on following my hand throwing things on the trash bin.

 

 

I took my space coat and decided that it would just add on the weight of my baggages so I took it and throw it on the trash bin.

 

 

“That coat looks pricey. Are you sure that you're throwing that out?"

 

 

I look again at the man, which is a big mistake as I drown again on those chocolate-orbed eyes. " My baggage is too heavy. I have to lessen the weight so I'm throwing some stuff."

 

 

"Then put it inside my bag." the man said

 

 

I look at him incredulously " What?! And why would I do that?!"

 

The man, again, smiled" Because I don't intend to leave a man in tears while throwing some expensive stuff on an airport trash can."

 

I look down on my things and did get what he said." ...Okay.I think I could use some help."

 

The man smiled again, and takes his suitcase and opens it. “Take out your things out of that bin."

 

I did what he told me to do and start on putting the thrown things on his suitcase.Absentmindedly.

 

 

(I need time to take a deep breath as this one is really embarrassing.)

 

"..Sh-should I put this here too?" The man asks

 

I look at what he is talking about and my face should be screaming red right now cause I see him holding my FREAKING mouth gag and dildo.

 

 

I snatched it quickly and put it in his suitcase nonetheless, though I covered it up with some of my clothes and his. " U-um yeah...I guess that would be it. We don't want to be late on our flight.." I said as I tried to cover up my embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

This is going to be a disaster.


End file.
